


Outtake

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wakes Jensen up when he gets home. And then there is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008

Jensen felt so _good_. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or awake, and quite frankly didn't care. A huge hand slid slowly over his skin, memorizing each imperfection as if those long fingers didn't already know every last nick or dent or spot. He could feel his lips curve and he sighed and shifted into the touch. "Jay," he murmured, no hint of question, and heard a familiar wordless rumble in response.

Somewhat reluctantly - he'd been asleep, and his eyes wanted to stay shut - he slowly blinked up at Jared, who was stretched out next to him and propped up on one elbow. "Hey."

"Hey." The corner of Jared's mouth kicked up in response. Fortunately, his hand didn't stop stroking.

"You're late."

Jared shrugged. "Took longer to wrap than Kim expected."

Jensen's faint welcoming smile widened into a grin. "Couldn't stop laughing?"

"Not my fault!" Jared's voice was slightly indignant, but his expression turned sheepish. After a moment of silence he added, "not entirely." His own smile widened, turned mischievous, and his index finger began to lazily circle one of Jensen's nipples. Jensen's breath caught at the light touch. Jared knew his body too well, knew the things that would drive him slowly crazy. Knew his nipples were incredibly sensitive. Knew it still sort of embarrassed him. Didn't embarrass him enough to make Jared stop, though. He wasn't stupid.

"If he's bitchy at me tomorrow, I'm totally blaming you."

"Oh, like it hasn't ever been you driving Kim nuts."

"One Take Ackles," Jensen said with a smirk. "Remember?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "I'll stroke your ego or your dick tonight, but not both. I'm too tired."

"Stroke my dick, then. There are a lot of people who can stroke my ego, but not many whose hands are big enough for my dick." Jensen smirked as he reached up to pull Jared's mouth down to his.

Jared choked back a laugh as their mouths met, and Jensen wanted to laugh too but suddenly his lips and tongue were too busy, Jared's exploration of his mouth echoing the thorough mapping his fingers had done as Jensen woke. It took Jared a long time, long enough that Jensen had to push him away slightly and gasp for air. Undeterred, Jared bit Jensen's bottom lip and sucked it between his teeth before slowly letting it go. He nipped at Jensen's jaw and nuzzled the line of his throat. "If your fangirls only knew that your ego is the size of my cock."

Jensen did laugh then, a rough sound made of equal parts need and humor. He tangled his fingers in Jared's hair. "Don't worry, Jay. I've got them both under control."

"Your fangirls and your ego?" Jared bent and bit at the juncture of neck and shoulder, and Jensen's eyes rolled back in his head.

"No, Jay," Jensen managed, "my ego and your cock." His free hand reached down and wrapped firmly around the cock in question, thinking faintly that he was so SO glad Jared was proportional. And willing to share the bounty with him, because god. So fucking _good_. "There's no controlling a fangirl."

Jared hissed in a breath through his teeth as Jensen's hand moved slowly up and down his length. "I thought I was stroking _you_."

Jensen laughed softly. "Not stoppin' you, dude."

"You keep doin' that, I'll lose my concentration. Wasn't kidding about being too tired." Jared's mouth moved, his tongue tracing a path between freckles as he made his way to the nipple he'd been teasing. This time it was Jensen who hissed, back arching slightly when Jared's teeth lightly bit him.

"We, oh _fuck_ , we can wait." Jensen forced his eyes open - he didn't remember closing them - and cupped Jared's head in both hands. "Early call tomorrow, need your sleep."

Jared licked over Jensen's nipple again before he looked up to meet Jensen's eyes. "Wanna fuck you, Jen. Wanna taste you, feel you, make you feel me." His lips quirked. "Make you earn that bow-legged walk."

Jensen snorted out a laugh that became a rough groan when Jared moved again, settling between his legs and unceremoniously licking slowly up the length of Jensen's cock. "Pay attention, Jay. Don't want you gettin' distracted when your teeth are right there."

"I'll move 'em, then," Jared said, and smirked, and then suddenly Jensen's legs were over Jared's broad shoulders, his ass gripped firmly and spread open in those massive hands, and Jared's _tongue_ was shoving _inside_ , and holy fucking god, why hadn't he let Jared do this before?

It was sloppy and wet and that was definitely teeth he'd just felt, and Jensen was almost coming out of his skin as Jared teased and nipped and thrust. His legs fell open, off Jared's shoulders, his hips lifting helplessly and god. God! Jared's finger slid in next to his tongue, slick and easy, and _pressed_ into Jensen's prostate. His body jerked into the touch, into the pleasure, and Jensen needed more, needed Jared's cock to slide and rub and fuck him raw.

His hands reached, one curling desperately around his own dick and the other tangling in Jared's messy curls to tug. "Fuck me," he growled, "Jared, please, fuck me. I'ma come soon and I want to come on your cock, squeeze you tight and make you come and you need to fuck me _right now_."

Jared responded with a low laugh and another finger, his tongue stroking in and out between his knuckles as his fingers stretched and tugged. "When I'm ready, Jen," he murmured. "When _you're_ ready."

"I'm ready, dammit!" Jensen writhed under Jared's mouth, one hand working his own cock ruthlessly, the other working against Jared's scalp. "God, _please_." He could hear the desperation in his voice even over the roaring in his ears, was too far gone to care. "Thought you said - nngh, _fuck_! - too tired, c'mon, Jay, I can't, I need..."

"I need you too," Jared crooned. He finally moved, and Jensen cried out, feeling empty almost to the point of pain when Jared pulled away. Jared's voice murmured wordless reassurance, almost masking the sound of a drawer opening, then Jensen heard the click of the bottle of lube snapping shut just before Jared's fingers slid back into him.

Jensen moaned and pushed down into Jared's hand, even as he reached for Jared, trying to pull him into a kiss. "I'm ready," he groaned again, "I'm ready, Jay, fuck me, please fuck me."

"So hot," Jared said, "god, Jen, you're coming apart." He _was_ coming apart, and a tiny, remote part of his brain was still functioning just enough to be completely mortified by it. But then Jared pulled his fingers free again and replaced them with his cock, sliding home in a long slow push of heat that stretched him wide and took him to the edge.

And then Jared started to move. Jensen dug his fingers into Jared's back and wrapped a leg around Jared's hip, body rocking into each smooth thrust. "Jared," he growled. His back arched, head thrust back into the pillow, and Jared took the unconscious invitation, dragging lips and teeth down Jensen's neck until he reached the curve where neck met shoulder and bit. Jensen cried out and buried his fingers in Jared's shaggy curls and tugged. "Faster, god, I can't - _please_."

Jared just laughed softly, hips moving in a slow easy roll that was driving Jensen abso-fucking-lutely insane. Jensen tightened his grip, forcing Jared's eyes up to his. "Jay," he said, voice wrecked but deadly serious, "if you don't start fucking _moving_ I will make breakfast tomorrow, and you will eat it all without a word."

Eyes widening even as he laughed at the threat, Jared started thrusting faster, harder, forcing Jensen up the bed until he let go of Jared's head with one hand so he could brace it against the headboard. Jared got more enthusiastic, small grunts escaping with each slam home as he let himself go, and Jensen threw his other hand up as well, arms locking as his body arched and Jared finally _finally_ fucked them both brainless.

It could have been seconds or minutes or even hours later when Jensen came. The pushpull drag of Jared's cock inside, the soft sounds they both made, the roar of Jensen's blood pounding through his body - Jensen gave in and let go, let himself drown in pleasure and sensation until suddenly it was too much and he shot sticky and wet between them. Jared cried out, _finally_ and _yes_ and _fucking hell, Jen_ , and followed him over the edge, big body shaking as he braced himself over Jensen.

"C'mon," Jensen murmured, once he could breathe again. He pulled his hands away from the headboard slowly and reached for Jared, smoothing his fingers over the length of spine as he coaxed Jared down to lie against him.

"Be gross in th'morning." Jared's voice was a rough sleepy whisper, and Jensen smiled in satisfaction. Jared had so much energy normally, and Jensen loved knowing he could wear the kid out.

"You're always gross, dude. I'll deal." Jared snorted and yawned and flapped a hand at Jensen's head, presumably to smack him. He missed completely, and Jensen grinned and nosed at Jared's hair. "Go to sleep, Jared."

"Yeah." Jared sighed and was silent for several long moments, long enough that Jensen thought he'd fallen asleep, was almost asleep again himself, when he shifted against Jensen and softly said, "Jen?"

"Hm?"

"You wouldn't've really made me eat your cooking, right?"


End file.
